Formando uma Família YAOI
by Hakesh-chan
Summary: Edward simplesmente fugiu de Carlisle por cerda de 10 anos e não fala muito sobre isso. O detalhes que levaram à esse fato, são ocultados pelos dois, mas o que acontece quando feridas antigas são abertas e trazidas à tona? O que afinal há por trás d fuga!
1. despedidas

**Formando uma Família.**

**[edit – beta do prólogo realizado em 13/01/2008 – por PH- Wolf]**

**Twilight Fanfic**

Personagens : Carlisle e Edward – Prólogo

Tema YaoiXLemon

**Resumo.**

Logo após ser criado, Edward simplesmente fugiu de Carlisle por cerda de 10 anos e não parece falar muito sobre isso. O detalhes que levaram à esse fato, são em geral ocultados pelos dois, mas o que acontece quando feridas antigas são abertas e trazidas à tona? O que afinal há por trás da fuga de Edward e mais e o que o levou à retornar no fim das contas?

**Sugestão pessoal da autora;**

Leia ouvindo a trilha sonora de Twilight em ordem aleatória no seu media player ^^

**Cronologia:**

Após o evento do aniversário de Bella , Edward decide ir embora da vida de sua amada tomando a decisão de deixar tudo para trás como se nada tivesse ocorrido a fim de preservar sua humanidade.

Aproveito-me aqui, do fato de não haver detalhes sobre a decisão geral dos Cullen sobre a partida durante a leitura dos livros, assim sendo, assume-se que os fatos dessa fanfic ocorrem neste período que se não me falha a memória acontece durante o livro "Lua Nova" que é o segundo da série Twilight. Aviso presente também para possíveis spoilers.

**Disclaimer:**

Todos os personagens e universo representado pertencem à autora original da série Twilight - Stephanie Meyer bem como às detentoras respectivas dos direitos sobre a série cabendo à mim somente como fã, a narrativa abaixo baseada completamente em meus conceitos e idéias assumindo como responsabilidade pessoal apenas os deveres para com esta fanfic e enquanto ela se apresenta sob minha responsabilidade.

**Legenda para leitura :**

"texto entre aspas" – falas

-texto entre traços- pensamentos e adentos.

Prólogo

-------------

"**É o fim! Não vou mais sustentar esta situação, Carlisle! Sem discussão! Todos sairemos de Forks agora!**" – Esbravejava o jovem de cabelos cor de cobre, enquanto preparava mais alguns itens em uma pequena mochila de camping, forçando algumas vestes para o conteúdo já abarrotado dentro da bolsa.

"**Filho..."** – O quase igualmente jovem médico tentava dissuadi-lo.

"**Nem começa**!"- Edward Cullen interrompeu - "**O que você tem a me dizer que eu já não saiba, Carlisle? O que o faz pensar que qualquer coisa que você diga irá me demover disto?**" continuava parado, ou então gesticulando para a mochila abarrotada, completamente impossível de ser fechada por mãos humanas a essa altura."**Eu já disse! Não vou mais expô-la a essa situação. Não se a minha própria família sequer consegue manter os dentes dentro da boca quando ela está por perto!"****  
**  
Edward parou por um segundo, tentando controlar-se, bufando fortemente de raiva – Embora ele não precise respirar, ainda usa oxigênio para a fala, e velhos hábitos são difíceis de serem abandonados, especialmente se você passa a maior parte do tempo fingindo ser humano. Carlisle, encostado delicadamente no batente da porta, permanecia tentando fazê-lo mudar de idéia, mesmo consciente da inutilidade do gesto. Nos aposentos abaixo, ouvidos atentos prestavam atenção a cada palavra dita e ato realizado no andar de cima.

Irritado, Edward sentou-se ruidosamente no largo sofá branco com a bolsa de viagem ao seu lado, concentrando-se em fechá-la, os pensamentos confusos de Carlisle e de sua família ecoando em sua mente de forma desconexa e perturbando-o. Esme mortificada com sua decisão de partir, Carlisle tentando dissuadi-lo, Emmet considerando a possibilidade de esquarteja-lo um pouco a fim de detê-lo ao menos por algumas horas obrigando-o a ponderar um pouco mais, Jasper tentando desesperadamente esquecer o cheiro do sangue de sua querida Bella, sangue que, mesmo após ter sido removido com fortes produtos químicos, ainda impregnava sua mente, Rosalie debochada com seu tom de _'eu avisei'_ em cada mísero pensamento e, por fim, Alice, que não parava de ter todo o tipo de pensamentos e visões com vários possíveis desfechos para aquela situação.

"**SERÁ POSSÍVEL QUE NENHUM DE VOCÊS É CAPAZ DE PENSAR POR UM SEGUNDO QUE SEJA NO BEM ESTAR DELA**!?" -as palavras saíram subitamente, num rugido alto e severo vindo de seus dentes trincados, assustando ainda mais todos que acompanhavam a discussão. Respondendo instantaneamente aos pensamentos de Rosalie o jovem fora de si prosseguiu: "**É, Rosalie! Você avisou! É isso que você quer ouvir?**" as palavras saindo como veneno de seus lábios de pedra.

Então a voz de Carlisle se fez presente num tom excessivamente firme e autoritário que não lhe pertencia. "**Todo mundo** - disse entre dentes - **pra fora agora**! – elevando um pouco mais a voz ante a ordem que impunha ao restante da família.- **Edward precisa de paz para pensar no que está fazendo e nossas mentes não estão ajudando**!"

"**Não ouse me dizer do que eu preciso, Carlisle! Ambos sabemos que esta situação é definitiva**!

"**Edward, filho**,"- O médico continuou, num tom um pouco mais condescendente. - "**sabendo ou não as palavras em minha mente, eu ainda preciso dizer tudo a você antes de levar essa decisão infantil a cabo." **Continuou enquanto o jovem adolescente o encarava num misto de fúria, desespero e rancor**. "Nem você nem nenhum de nós sairá desta cidade até que você tenha escutado tudo o que temos a dizer. Nós não seremos forçados por você, assim como também não fomos antes. Se sairmos todos daqui hoje, será por decisão de todos nós, não sua somente**. "

Passos leves e suaves podiam ser ouvidos lá embaixo dirigindo-se à porta da frente enquanto Esme tentava, inútil, pedir mentalmente que o jovem se acalmasse e repensasse sua decisão. Os ouvidos sensíveis poderiam até mesmo ouvir as lágrimas de Esme rolando em sua face se disto ela fosse capaz. A dor de sua "_mãe_", podia ser escutada em suas palavras e pensamentos claramente, e isso o deixava ainda mais sôfrego e zonzo.

Por fim, as vozes em sua cabeça silenciaram-se uma a uma, à medida que o restante de sua família corria em direção à densa floresta, distanciando-se para dar-lhe espaço. Apenas Carlisle havia ficado para trás, tentando ao máximo silenciar seus próprios pensamentos. Embora não houvesse passado mais do que alguns segundos, para os dois imortais restantes o silêncio quase eterno era absurdamente desconfortável.

Um pequeno riso de frustração vindo dos lábios gélidos de Carlisle quebrou por fim o silêncio constrangedor.

"**Essa sempre foi a sua resposta para tudo, não é Edward**?" seguiu, um toque de sarcasmo em sua voz de seda.- "**Fugir de tudo como se nenhum de nós** - fez uma pausa por alguns instantes - **como se EU não fosse afetado pelas suas decisões juvenis**!"

"**hnft!"** –o sarcasmo agora poluía a voz usualmente doce do jovem- "**como se não afetasse a você, você diz! Curiosa escolha de palavras, Carlisle, porque da última vez você não pareceu muito preocupado... Começou até uma família nova enquanto eu passava por tudo aquilo!**" –o sorriso cruel contorcendo o canto de seus lábios finos triunfante - "**Você sempre com o seu discurso hipócrita de "família" como se fosse realmente uma grande coisa que você ergueu, com todos nós funcionando como suas marionetes!** " –as palavras enojadas saindo dentre seus dentes ainda trincados.-

"**O Caso não é esse Edward**" – um certo tom de aviso em sua entonação -"**O caso aqui é o que você pode ou não fazer para proteger quem você ama e até onde você pode ir para conseguir o que quer!"**

O jovem o olhava curioso com a onda de pensamentos controversos que invadia sua mente, misturando-se aos de seu pai imortal em uma leve epifania.

"**Por Deus, Edward! Será que você não concebe o mal que acabará provocando para ela e também para todos nós? Não me refiro somente ao fato de irmos embora, porque a isso já estamos todos acostumados, mas sobretudo ao mal que está infringindo sobre nós! Todos nos apegamos àquela menina, aprendemos a amá-la por tudo o que ela fez e faz a você... por tudo que ela é! Nenhum de nós quer afastar-se dela, assim como você também não quer! "**  
**  
****"Vamos, Carlisle! Continue!**" –retrucou erguendo-se- "**Estou ouvindo! Como pretende continuar isso? com um discurso sobre como eu me sinto bem quando perto dela, ou será que você finalmente tentará ser um pouco mais egoísta, verdadeiro talvez, vendo tudo se repetir?! Vamos!! Estou aqui, estou ouvindo**!"

"**Edward, filho... você sabe..**."

"**Sei o que? Que não foi pra isso que você me criou imortal? Ora, mas isso nós dois sabemos bem, não é mesmo**?" – as palavras sarcásticas, ardidas, queimando em sua garganta cada instante mais sedenta de tanto ódio pelas feridas que se abriam - "**mas até aí, você também não me criou para viver isto não é Carlisle? Não... certamente não foi para vir para esta cidade infernal, me apaixonar por uma humana, enquanto assitia você brincando de casinha e família feliz por todos esses malditos anos!**" –o jovem cuspia as palavras, quase as vociferando, aproximando-se do jovem médico ainda parado à porta de seu quarto, desafiando-o.

Carlisle evitava encará-lo. As verdades ditas ferindo seus ouvidos e remoendo tantas dores guardadas através dos séculos.

**"ah..... o que foi Carlisle?"** –o jovem colocava uma mão delicada no rosto pálido a as frente como um carinho e continuava, sua voz ainda mais cruel –"**o lobo comeu sua língua? Ou será que ainda lhe incomoda o caminho que eu escolhi aqui nessa cidade junto à Bella**? " –Carlisle ainda imóvel, continuava a encarar o chão ignorando o toque macio em sua face de veludo- "**não acha que é um pouco tarde para toda essa cena, 'papai?'**"-a última palavra saindo com um tom ainda mais cruel que as anteriores, ainda mais sádico.

O jovem vampiro voltou novamente sua carcaça para junto da mochila de camping dando-lhe a atenção necessária para fechá-la em definitivo.

"**Você sempre foi patético, Carlisle! Mais de um século se passou e você ainda despreza tudo o que é importante para mim, preocupando-se somente consigo mesmo e com as coisas que você nunca teve coragem de faze**r. "

O médico ainda permanecia parado à porta. O olhar perdido, os pensamentos silenciados e distantes.

**"É tão inacreditável que chega a ser absurda a situação que você criou para si mesmo! Primeiro você me torna um imortal. Não para que eu fugisse da morte pela peste, não, mas por uma razão bem mais egoísta, o fato puro e simples de que você não conseguia ficar longe de mim! E então nem ao menos é homem o bastante pra me ter ao seu lado... e depois daquela briga que tivemos quando me dei conta disso, depois que eu parti, depois disso tudo eu volto, e qual não é a minha surpresa? Você casualmente criara outra condenada, como fizera comigo... apenas uma conveniência, claro, digna até mesmo dos Volturi! Afinal, não fazia sentido ser um médico tão bem sucedido sem uma bela esposinha pra ser outra marionete nessa sua farsa, não é mesmo?"****  
**  
Carlisle encolhia um pouco os ombros, cada palavra ferindo-o profundamente.

"**Isso é assunto proibido, Edward, você sabe**!" disse por fim, quase num sussurro, enquanto o outro apenas continuava, ignorando seu lamento.

"**ah.... mas não parou por aí né? Era muito estranho eu ser, naquela época, um cunhado tão presente na sua vidinha de casado, certo? Ha! Pobre Rosalie.... e pensar que ela passou por tudo aquilo pra depois você chegar e simplesmente adicioná-la ao seu pequeno teatrinho! E isso quando você sabia que eu jamais iria aceitá-la! Quando você sabia que ela estava mais do que longe do meu desejo! "**

"**Não Edward, eu... não**"- Palavras ditas no vazio...

"**Hn! Você aí, todo perdido nesse seu papel de "Pai de Família", tão enciumado com a minha relação repentina com a Bella que simplesmente é incapaz, por um segundo que seja, de realmente ficar feliz por mim... por eu ter finalmente algo verdadeiro a que me apegar, quando tudo que eu tive de você nos últimos cem anos foram farsas e mentiras, só uma ilusão! Você está aí, tão amargurado sem saber como agir perto de mim e dela... você é tãããão patético Carlisle! Incapaz de ter o que sempre quis e realmente acreditando nesse conto de fadas macabro que acabou inventando pra si ao longo das eras!"****  
**  
"**CHEGA EDWARD**!" -o outro rosnou – "**você não tem idéia do que é! Do que eu passo a cada dia! do quanto me dói assistir de camarote a todo esse circo que você criou por causa daquela garota... vendo você suspirando por ela a cada segundo, assistindo o ser em que você se transformou ao ficar com ela todo esse tempo! Agüentando em silêncio enquanto você a usava esse tempo todo pra me ferir. Tentando me dar o troco... ! HN! Você diz que eu faço a todos de marionetes... mas o que você faz com ela não exatamente o mesmo?! Vai realmente dizer PRA MIM que você nunca a usou pra me machucar!? "****  
**  
"**Ha! Você não tem a mínima idéia do que eu sinto por ela! Não ouse macular o que eu sinto com as suas palavras amaldiçoadas**!"- avisou-lhe o adolescente -"**Bella e eu somos coisas completamente diferentes do que você pode conceber! O que temos é verdadeiro e especial! Algo que você em suas mentiras nunca será realmente capaz de conceber!"****  
**  
"**eu não vou perder você de novo Edward!**" - Firmou o jovem loiro.

"**Errado de novo Carlisle! Ninguém perde o que nunca teve! E se realmente me amar, você vai deixar essa cidade ainda hoje com todo o seu teatro para deixar ela viva, humana e feliz, por que é esse o meu desejo! Até não mais Carlisle**!"

O jovem virou-se e partiu pela janela.

O loiro imortal, inerte, nada fez para trazê-lo de volta.

Apenas o perfume de Edward ainda era presente naquela casa. Seus ombros venceram sobre seu corpo aturdido, deixando seu peso cair sobre ele levando-o ao chão.

Nunca mais o veria e disto estava certo.

Se não fosse tão covarde, se tivesse a coragem para seguir atrás dele e busca-lo de volta...

No entanto, nada mais podia fazer em relação a isso.

Uma decisão precisava ser tomada esta noite, mas não agora. Não com toda essa dor lhe rasgando o peito.

A família não precisava passar por mais essa perda. Algo deveria ser feito. ---

Fim do prólogo.

-------------------------------------

Reviews plz.

Mais sobre mim ...

e-mail- Hakeshchan[arroba]gmail[ponto]com

Link- Hakesh-chan[ponto]deviantart[ponto]com

Rio de Janeiro,

Domingo, 11 de Janeiro de 2009

**[fim do edit – beta do prólogo realizado em 13/01/2008 – por PH- Wolf]**

Obrigada por todas as reviews, elas foram de grande ajuda! \o/~~


	2. Capítulo 1 Existindo

Capítulo 1 – Existindo

---------------

Mais um dia dentre tantos….

Já fazia algum tempo que não contava mais as horas, dias e anos da mesma forma que antes.

Não era relevante.

Apenas continuava vivendo –existindo se enquadraria melhor em seu contexto- dia após dia. Longos dias intermináveis.... dia, este, que nunca acabava realmente e que apenas era entrecortado por discretas mudanças de luz e sombra através das infindáveis horas enquanto seguia eternamente acordado.

Há muito já se alimentava apenas de criaturas não-humanas...

Uma vez que suas restrições alimentares foram estipuladas, ficara abismado em reconhecer o quanto de sua natureza humana aflorava mesmo sob esta forma.

Já era capaz –com algum esforço- de fazer aquilo que mais gostava: Medicina.

Realizar boas suturas era a melhor parte. Suas mãos frias anestesiavam o ferimento do paciente ajudando a estancar o sangue enquanto os dedos ágeis deslizavam a agulha através da carne de forma quase indolor para o enfermo.

Seu auto-controle o surpreendia a cada dia. A garganta que antes ficava sedenta e ressecada apenas pela proximidade do sangue mortal, agora, retorcia-se apenas em um pigarro discreto mesmo quando pacientes ensopados no próprio sangue chegavam às enfermarias.

Era algo em particular do qual realmente sentia um orgulho velado. Suas experiências relacionadas ás peculiaridades pessoais que vivenciava o surpreendiam constantemente.

Rejuvenescimento súbito, melhoria das formas e conceitos existentes em sua vida pregressa. Agilidade, força, beleza, estruturação óssea, recomposição e restauração de fragmentos corpóreos... tudo o surpreendia mesmo após tantas décadas.

À medida que efetuava testes e mais testes consigo mesmo, parecia não haver fim para seus verdadeiros limites.

Se bem que limites eram bem relativos em sua forma atual.

Por vezes efetuou experimentos com seu próprio cabelo a fim de confirmar até onde e à que distância era capaz de se recompor. Qual não foi a surpresa ao descobrir que apenas o fogo era capaz de deter a recomposição de seus fragmentos. Sem o fogo, não importava a distância ou o tempo necessário para as mechas separadas unirem-se de volta ao seu lugar de origem como que guiadas por seus instintos imortais. Era absolutamente fascinante!

Sentia, por vezes, uma ponta de egocentrismo em seus pensamentos.

Nesses dias, tinha certeza de que para os mortais que conviviam com ele diariamente sua presença devia ser no mínimo insuportável.

A prepotência e onipotência que lhe invadiam tornavam-se aparentes em suas atitudes e a cada conquista ou vitória sobre a enfermidade de um paciente ao longo de mais um dia de trabalho, acentuava ainda mais tais características.

O sorriso cínico em seus lábios de pedra contorcendo-se de satisfação a cada triunfo e assim ele seguia. Raras vezes, conseguia voltar a si e dar espaço para que os demais colegas de trabalho realizassem seus deveres.

Graças a Deus, os hospitais viviam lotados há algum tempo devido à epidemia presente que assolava toda a população.

Nunca ninguém havia visto ou tomado conhecimento de algo tão avassalador e disseminado. As baixas eram diversas e as vitórias inexpressivas.

Uma de suas características humanas, o fazia sentir-se penalizado com a situação de todos aqueles humanos. Compaixão de certo.

Como todos que conhecia, sentia-se frustrado por não poder resolver a situação e por ser capaz apenas de velar a mote de seus pacientes enquanto suas vidas se esvaíam vagarosamente.

Algo em sua mente católica adormecida gritava ao fundo de sua cabeça que aquilo nada mais era do um tipo de castigo divino infligido àqueles mortais. Que uma renovação estava acontecendo ante aos seus olhos de vidro dourado e aquela era apenas uma punição divina. Uma resposta á todos os pecados daqueles enfermos.

Obviamente seu raciocínio lógico conflitava constantemente com esse pensamento e decidia tomar alguma atitude por aquelas almas além de simplesmente vê-las definhar e desaparecer.

Noite após noite quando se recolhia na suntuosa casa que mantinha fora dos limites da cidade próximo a um pequeno vilarejo de casas simples, ele buscava alguma forma de sanar aquela epidemia. Tentava achar ao menos novas formas de aliviar o sofrimento e desespero daquelas almas condenadas.

De seu laboratório, toda a vida ao redor do terreno da casa podia ser percebida através de seus ouvidos sensíveis. As pequenas gotas de orvalho se formando e congelando antes que a manhã viesse, as pequenas criaturas que se abrigavam do frio rascante escondendo-se por dentre as reentrâncias das arvores cavernosas da propriedade, as lareiras distantes se extinguindo com a noite que também se esvaía, os primeiros passos acolchoados na neve dados pelos habitantes recém despertos no vilarejo, os corações rufando pela noite tranqüila apenas aguardando que a epidemia chegasse até eles.

Normalmente, em outra época, ficaria lá, perdido por horas apenas ouvindo cada um desses sons magníficos que ecoavam em seus ouvidos em uma discreta sinfonia, mas em tempos de epidemia sua concentração voltava-se aos seus estudos.

Enquanto seguia seus experimentos sem sucesso, algo às margens da propriedade começava a chamar-lhe a atenção. Pequenos estampidos abafados pela neve seguiam crescentes em direção de sua casa. Passadas leves , tortuosas , esperançosas. Apenas mais alguns instantes até que os dedos aquecidos pela pesada luva de lã tocassem a campainha.

Aguardando calmamente mais alguns instantes, mantendo a fachada de que deveria estar dormindo à essa altura, andou vagarosamente até a porta deixando que se abrisse.

O mais jovem dos Mansen estava ali parado em sua soleira. Os olhos cansados e as pernas frágeis feridas pelo gelo ainda presente em seus sapatos, o encarava.

Carlisle já tinha conhecimento de que algumas das pessoas do simples vilarejo haviam sido contaminados pela epidemia. Dentre eles há alguns meses, a doce e cativante matriarca dos Mansen já havia sucumbido mesmo com todos os seus esforços para salva-la. Sabia em seu conhecimento da doença que era apenas uma questão de tempo até ser convocado mais uma vez à humilde residência mantida pela família no limite oeste do vilarejo para tratar de um novo doente.

Como era seu esperado, convidou que o jovem de apenas dezessete anos adentrasse sua residência e se aquecesse um pouco próximo à exuberante lareira meticulosamente acesa instantes antes. Parte de sua farsa, óbvio, porque evidentemente, não lhe trazia qualquer alívio ou desconforto o calor das chamas trepidando na sala principal.

O jovem Mansen aceitou o convite juntando-se à lareira, mas recusou assento em um primeiro momento pedindo desculpas infindáveis pela hora em que vinha lhe importunar.

Ali , parado próximo à lareira, enquanto se desculpava de novo e de novo, o jovem médico ateu-se por alguns momentos às formas á sua frente.

Dançando perdido em seus próprios passos feridos e ansiosos por descanso, o jovem Edward Mansen o encarava aturdido. Profundas olheiras formavam bolsas escuras em seus olhos. A respiração entrecortada pela caminha e o coração rufando loucamente em seu desespero. As vestes cobertas pela neve acumulada em seus ombros, fazia-o parecer ainda mais cansado e exaurido. Ferimentos abertos em cada parte visível de seu corpo. Lábios rachados pelo frio, pernas entorpecidas pela temperatura, dedos que buscavam desesperados pelo calor das chamas ajudavam a emoldurar a cena.

O Jovem vomitava informações desconexas tentando expor sua situação a ele.

Vendo sua ansiedade e cansaço, o Médico apenas levantou erguendo duas mãos sobre seus ombros já pesados fazendo-o sentar-se para se acalmar um pouco antes de prosseguir.

Recolheu-se por um instante preparando-lhe uma bebida quente enquanto o jovem Mansen aquecia-se ante à lareira perdido em seus pensamentos e dor.

De volta com uma farta xícara de chocolate quente para o rapaz, o Dr. Cullen entregou-a ao seu jovem visitante que de pronto sorveu um espesso gole da mistura achocolatada.

Nesse momento, sua fome também fez-se evidente.

Edward Mansen era um bom rapaz. Bom filho.

Fruto de um ocorrido sinistro nas imediações da cidade envolvendo sua mãe, a noite, e dois homens entorpecidos após a prática do etilismo, o Jovem Mansen tinha todos os motivos para ser uma pária em seu próprio meio, mas, ao contrário, havia sido criado com muito amor por sua mãe e falecida avó. Trabalhava desde cedo ajudando a sustentar o pouco que a família possuía, era afetuoso e atencioso com quase todos e um verdadeiro exemplo do que se pode esperar de um filho primogênito.

Sua mãe, é claro, nunca casou-se após o ocorrido e apenas a aliança do noivado desfeito, restou em seus pertences quando foi isolada da sociedade que a cercava, repudiada , claro, após a perda de sua virtude e presença de um filho bastardo em sua vida.

A família fazia todo o possível para esconder de Edward tais fatos. Tentavam aliviar o seu fardo dizendo-lhe que seu pai havia sido um homem de nobres intenções mas que infelizmente viera a falecer antes de seu nascimento contudo, Carlisle conhecia bem a situação, pois foi através de suas mãos que a justiça havia sido feita.

A última gota de sangue humano que havia ingerido em sua via imortal até ali. Fruto de mais um de seus experimentos quando pensava que ao sorver a vida de outro humano, as características daquele ser passariam, ainda que momentaneamente para ele quando o fizesse.

Por sorte, nessa vez em que foi sua própria cobaia, não sentiu nada de diferente em seu comportamento mesmo tendo ingerido toda a essência dos dois homens que, para ele representavam a verdadeira escória da sociedade em todos os aspectos.

Em compensação, este pequeno fato isolado o fez afeiçoar-se discretamente aos Mansen.

"Doutor Cullen?" –a voz enfraquecida o fez regressar de seus devaneios-"Doutor?"

"Sim Mansen. Não há problemas. Deveria me procurar de qualquer forma em qualquer horário, lembra-se? É meu dever como médico me prontificar a atendê-lo sempre que me fizer necessário." – terminou com um sorriso carinhoso -

"Minha mãe Doutor Cullen... Minha mãe também está...." –o garoto não podia continuar, lágrimas espessas contendo-se em seus belos olhos verdes -

"Acalme-se Edward" –uma das mãos voltando a alcançar seus ombros pesados- "Vou apenas buscar minha maleta e estamos a caminho em seguida, não há tempo a perder."

"Muito obrigado Doutor!" jovem se ajoelhava aos seus pés em gratidão. "Nunca terei como retribuí-lo isto ou pagar-lhe de alguma forma. Obrigado!"

Um tanto constrangido, Carlisle ergueu novamente o rapaz encarando os olhos cansados.

"Vamos então."

----------

Algum tempo foi necessário até que chegassem à simplória casa na margem oeste da cidade.

O Jovem ao seu lado, fitava o vazio enquanto considerava as reais circunstâncias em que sua mãe se encontrava e calculando suas chances.

Era de seu conhecimento que o jovem Edward tinha uma determinada sensibilidade pra ler as pessoas á sua volta absorvendo algumas informações delas para ter um conhecimento total de toda situação que o cercava.

Assim sendo, tentou apenas manter a mente vazia enquanto faziam o percurso procurando transparecer o máximo de tranqüilidade que lhe cabia a fim de não atormentar mais o jovem ao seu lado.

Ao entrar na casa, Carlisle não deixou de reparar que algumas coisas haviam mudado desde sua última visita.

O cuidado habitual que Edward dispensava com a casa , há muito não era praticado.

Obviamente o Jovem agora tinha outras preocupações e ocupava o seu tempo cuidando antes de sua avó e agora também de sua mãe sem tempo para espanar alguns móveis que acumulavam poeira e sujeira por toda a casa atribuindo-lhe um ar ainda mais mórbido a medida que se aproximavam do quarto principal da casa onde deitava-se o corpo quase sem forças da eterna Srta. Mansen.

Ao entrar pelas portas do aposento, todo o cuidado que Edward tinha para com a mãe tornou-se, então, evidente.

Uma pequena pilha de tijolos meticulosamente colocada próxima a janela , improvisava uma lareira para aquecer o quarto. Um grande véu pendia das alças da cama em um mosquiteiro. Flores silvestres de diversas cores e formas podiam ser notadas em cada canto do recinto alegrando o ambiente e tornando-o mais aconchegante.

Ao lado da cama, uma bacia de água quente para esterilizar alguns objetos –dando mais uma utilidade à pequena lareira- aos pés da cama, um pequeno colchão que não passava de um pequeno agrupamento de colchas e tecidos sobre o piso, era claramente onde o jovem Mansen dormia todas as noites velando pela saúde de sua querida mãe.

"ela ainda está dormindo, se pudermos, tente não acordá-la... ela passou um dia muito difícil hoje" –sussurrou o jovem ao seu ouvido enquanto aproximavam-se da cama-

Ao examinar a Srta. Mansen, Carlisle ficou um pouco mais confortado ao reparar até onde íam os cuidados de Edward. Era claro que todos os dias a pele dela era gentilmente limpa com esponjas. Os cabelos sedosos só podiam ser escovados continuamente com o mesmo emero. As unhas pintadas revelavam que até mesmo com isso ele se preocupava, mas ainda assim , para o experiente médico, os sinais da enfermidade eram claros.

Como imaginava, a Srta. Mansen era acometida da mesma doença que levara meses antes sua mãe, avó do jovem ao seu lado. A mesma epidemia que vivenciava dia após dia no hospital da cidade, era evidente naquele corpo.

Realizou então alguns simples exames a fim de confirmar suas suspeitas.

Silenciosamente ao terminar , voltou-se então ao jovem Edward ao seu lado que fitava a face lívida de sua mãe adoentada com carinho e compaixão.

Por um momento, Carlisle pôde lembrar o que era tal sentimento.

Observou enquanto Edward recolhia as mãos febris entre as suas acalentando carinhosamente e confortando sua mãe. Era Virtuoso o amor que emanava dele naquela cena. Algo como uma esperança luminosa em meio a toda desolação.

"venha filho, preciso falar-lhe por um segundo" –disse-lhe carinhoso com certa cautela-

"claro, claro..." –sussurrou de volta abandonando com certo receio as mãos febris de sua mãe encaminhando-se com ele para deixar o aposento. –

Pesadamente os dois se encaminharam para a pequena sala de estar.

Com um gesto de Edward, Carlisle sentou-se à poltrona aguardando até que o outro estivesse também sentado de frente para ele.

"Por favor Doutor. Já estou cansado de todos me pouparem. Apenas diga-me o que deve ser feito." Edward começou com grande seriedade.

"Certo Edward, não vou mentir-lhe então." –fez uma pausa- "Estou certo de ser a mesma doença que acometeu sua avó há alguns meses..."

Edward não se moveu ou disse qualquer coisa. Apenas absorvia cada palavra que lhe era dita.

"Estou certo de que tudo o que você faz por ela é muito mais do que poderíamos fazer por ela no hospital, contudo é para lá que ela deve ir de imediato. Sinceramente... suas condições são... complicadas." –terminou por fim, um leve toque de pesar em sua voz.-

Ao soar das últimas palavras, o Jovem engoliu em seco.

"há algum jeito de...." -soltou em um murmúrio. Carlisle apenas o observando- "certo! Posso lhe pedir algo doutor?" –continuou um tanto receoso-

"Claro Edward. Se for de meu poder..."

"O doutor disse há pouco que o que faço por ela não pode ser feito pela equipe do hospital..."

"Correto."

"eu poderia..... .. poderia tecer-lhe os cuidados de um filho enquanto ela estiver por lá? Odiaria que ela se sentisse sozinha em uma cama de hospital sem que eu nada fizesse...."

"comedidamente.... mas na vejo por que não. Seria de grande ajuda para ela, penso e também talvez inspirasse os demais familiares a cuidarem de seus enfermos como você cuida de as mãe." -Sorriu-lhe carinhoso

Interrompeu então o sorriso tímido do jovem para prosseguir

"Mas contudo Edward, devo deixar-lhe ciente de que nada sabemos sobre esta enfermidade e que você também estaria mais exposto à doença... se é que..."

"que eu já não a tenha conttraído, não é mesmo doutor?" –o sorriso se desfazendo resignado em seu rosto pálido.-"eu estou ciente disto doutor, mas ainda assim seria meu desejo poder conforta-la nesse momento com a minha presença. Para mim não há vida sem ela Doutor Cullen. Seria muito melhor pra mim se..."

"Não diga besteiras menino!" –interrompeu-lhe temeroso-"como acha que sua mãe ficaria ao ouvir-lhe dizendo tais coisas? Logo ela que passou por tanta coisa para trazer-lhe até aqui!" –obviamente o garoto não sabia a que o jovem doutor se referia exatamente- "Ela o ama mais que a qualquer outra coisa. Estou certo de que ela não permitiria que você pensasse desta maneira."

Edward de pronto abaixou a cabeça como que ouvindo um sermão vindo de um pai zeloso.

"Edward" –a voz muito fraca da Srta. o chamava quase inaudível.-"Edward filho? Onde você está?"

Em um estalo, o jovem Mansen se encontrava no quarto atendendo ao chamado de sua mãe.

"ah.... aí está você filho.... não me assuste novamente..."- a voz enfraquecendo e adormecendo novamente.-

"Edward..." –a voz de Carlisle ressoou-

"sim?"

"Edward, faça me um favor, sim ? " –o jovem o olhando curioso-"tome estas moedas, vá até a padaria e compre algo que sua mãe possa comer ao acordar, certo?"

Edward sem entender muito, recolheu as moedas na mão mas continuou a olhá-lo curioso.

"Preciso examinar melhor a sua mãe antes de a levarmos" -disse por fim percebendo a inquietação do rapaz.

O jovem apenas acenou com a cabeça e pô-se a deixá-lo à sós com sua mãe.

Certamente naquela casa não havia há muito uma boa refeição e dar-lhe algo para consumirem antes de seguir era o melhor que o doutor poderia fazer naquele momento.

Quando por fim ouviu os passos de Edward sumindo através da porta, Carlisle sentou-se no pequeno banco junto à cama acordando gentilmente a paciente.

"Doutor Cullen!" -disse-lhe esboçando um sorriso ao reconhece-lo.

"Olá Senhorita Mansen"

"Oh.... por favor doutor..." –disse com um leve rubor subindo-lhe à face.- "será que sequer com um filho já adulto à tira-colo o senhor continuará me tratando como senhorita?"-brincou-

"Velhos hábitos nunca morrem senhorita." –disse-lhe carinhoso-

"Então meu Edward foi busca-lo.... sou simples mas não sou tola doutor. Sei que fará todo o possível por mim... mas também compreendo a ingenuidade de meu filho ao traze-lo aqui, pois nada há de ser feito. "

Carlisle a observava. O discreto e fraco sorriso iluminando seu rosto sem esperanças.

"entendo que compreenda a situação senhorita, mas não poderá deter-me em meu trabalho aqui. Estamos levando-a ao hospital"

"Não é pela senhorita, compreenda" –disse-lhe novamente com um pouco mais de cautela-"é pelo menino..... ele não pode vê-la partir sem saber que de tudo fez pela senhorita."

"sim , eu compreendo... conheço meu filho doutor... ele não me deixará ir tão facilmente." -Um sorriso mais caloroso agora em seu rosto.

"Edward regressará em breve. Descanse agora. A levaremos ao hospital em seguida. Edward ficará lá com a senhorita todo o tempo."

"Obrigada por tudo doutor..." a voz sumindo retornando ao sono.

Instantes após, Edward entrou pela porta da casa. O cheiro dos pães frescos em suas mãos aguçou alguns de seus sentidos.

Ao entrar no quarto, Edward o encontrou ainda parado ao lado de sua mãe no mesmo banco ao lado da cama.

Apoiou a bandeja com um pão e algumas bolachas junto ao copo de água à mesa de cabeceira e deu a volta na cama chamando gentilmente acordando sua mãe, cobrindo-a de afagos e com ternura em sua voz.

Carlisle ajudava-o a servir-lhe o café enquanto o jovem preparava uma pequena bagagem para o período de sua mãe no hospital.

----------------

Quinze dias se passaram e os Mansen continuavam ambos no hospital.

No início Carlisle poderia até acreditar que Edward fosse levar algum tempo até começar a desvencilhar-se de sua mãe, contudo, depois da primeira semana percebeu que não seria tão fácil.

Entendia , claro, mas não deixava de sentir-se preocupado com o rapaz o que o fazia dispensar mais tempo que o necessário nos cuidados com a Srta Mansen em retribuição ao esforço do jovem.

Uma dia após o outro, Edward se empoleirava ao lado do leito fazendo de tudo por ela.

Cumpria a pauta de remédios da paciente fielmente, dava-lhe banho e cuidava de suas intimidades. Entretinha-a quando acordada contando estórias fictícias sobre seu suposto dia fora do hospital, dava-lhe as refeições pontualmente e mesmo durante o sono, não saía de seu lado por um instante que fosse.

Ao décimo sexto dia, após melhoras e pioras reversas, a não tão jovem senhorita Mansen solicitou ao filho que lhe deixasse conversar à sós com o doutor.

De pronto, Edward atendeu a seu pedido deixando-os sozinhos para que conversassem.

Mais uma vez dentre tantas, ela o pediu que cuidasse de seu filho enquanto ela não podia... que ele tentasse distrair Edward ao máximo de seus afazeres de filho. Doía-lhe muito e a cada dia mais sentir-se um estorvo para o filho e em seu leito, temia pela saúde do jovem rapaz receando que dela ele contraísse a doença.

Mais uma vez Carlisle lhe prometeu a tentativa mas, mesmo assim sabia que seria difícil que o jovem Edward seguisse suas instruções e se distraísse.

Resolveu então que no dia seguinte, arranjaria um jeito de retirar Edward daquele hospital. Claramente aquele não era um ambiente ideal para um jovem de dezessete anos.

Pela manhã, Carlisle juntou-se aos dois novamente.

Após alguns minutos de discussão, Edward finalmente cedeu atendendo ao pedido que agora vinha diretamente de sua mãe.

Carlisle sabia que ele só havia aceitado para tranqüilizá-la e não contrariá-la. Mas ficou feliz de finalmente conseguir retirar o menino daquele hospital.

Com o dia de folga tirado forçadamente, procurou por programas ideais para um jovem como ele fazer pela cidade. O rapaz, contudo não parecia nem um pouco interessado em qualquer coisa que não fosse tocante a situação de sua mãe.

Sendo assim, enquanto tomavam um lanche próximo ao hospital em um discreto café, Carlisle teve a idéia de convidá-lo a pesquisar uma cura consigo em seu laboratório.

Edward pareceu um tanto curioso quanto à isso, mas motivado, acabou aceitando. Carlisle faria de tudo para que ele se distraísse ao longo do dia... e bom... mal não poderia fazer!

----------

"Edward..."

"Sim Carlisle, o que houve? Não estou fazendo direito não é?" -o jovem recriminava-se.-

"não não... está ótimo! ... só estava me perguntando que fim levou o seu emprego... digo, há semanas você não sai do hospital... o que você fazia exatamente?"

"eu sou...ERA, ajudante do padeiro. Saí de lá há mais de um mês... logo que a minha mãe adoeceu..."

"entendo" –refletiu o médico com certo pesar.-

"ah ... mas não se preocupe Dr. Cullen. Tenho algumas reservas e de qualquer forma, não seria capaz de conciliar os dois... digo... trabalhar e cuidar de minha ma~e como venho fazendo...esta tudo bem..."

"Edward... reservas não duram pra sempre"-disse-lhe-

"eu sei ... mas não posso me abster nesse momento... ela precisa tanto de alguém por perto..."-a culpa por passar tantas horas ausente presente em sua voz de veludo-

"Edward..."-disse cautelosamente – "se eu lhe desse a certeza de alguém com ela por todo o dia, você retomaria suas atividades?"

"não sei dizer doutor... é difícil para mim não estar com ela por perto também... mas não entendo... onde quer chegar?"

"Edward... eu passo longas horas no hospital... mas isso não em impede de regressar aqui e continuar este trabalho que estamos fazendo todas as noites."

Abandonando os tubos de ensaio em suas mãos e agora encarando o rapaz, Carlisle continuou.

"me pergunto se você acaso não gostaria de trabalhar aqui comigo... como uma aprendiz ou semelhante penso que você... "

"lamento doutor!" –o jovem o cortou de forma ríspida-"minha mãe vem em primeiro lugar neste momento"

"e é precisamente por isto que lhe faço o convite." –antes que o garoto pudesse protestar novamente , ele prosseguiu- "veja bem jovem mansen, você quer tanto esta cura quanto eu... sua mãe se sentiria muito mais confortável ao sentir que não está lhe atrapalhando, suas reservas cresceriam novamente para que retomasse as rédeas da situação e além do mais, você também me faria uma excelente companhia uma vez que me sinto tão solitário nesse laboratório."

O jovem o olhava um pouco mais curioso a respeito. A cautela ainda refletindo nos olhos verdes.

"além do pagamento, claro, eu também proveria uma enfermeira de confiança para acompanhá-la em sua ausência naturalmente. " –Carlisle deixou escapar rapidamente o sorriso triunfante. Afinal era uma excelente proposta para o menino. Estava assim atendendo o desenho da Senhorita e de quebra ainda arranjava alguma companhia para suas noites de pesquisa. –

"foi isto que o senhor e minha mãe discutiram ontem não foi?" -o garoto perguntou intrigado

"precisamente." –concordou o jovem médico- "veja Edward, devo sempre fazer o que penso ser melhor para meus pacientes. Dessa formo lhe privo o desgaste de acompanha-la, e também ajudo a evitar que você também contraia a doença. " o sorriso de triunfo agora era ainda mais evidente em seus lábios de pedra.

"Por que faz isso doutor? Por que é sempre tão bom conosco?"

"Edward, vocês SÃO boas pessoas... não acho justo que passem por toda essa situação...eu realmente ficaria feliz em ajudar um pouco mais se você não se importar."

"bom... se for por isso... tendo então a aprovação clara de minha mãe eu aceito sua generosidade Dr. Cullen"

"por favor Edward, apenas Carlisle." –o sorriso terno fixado em sua pálida face.-

-continua-

-------------------------------------

Reviews plz.

Mais sobre mim ...

e-mail- Hakeshchan[arroba]gmail[ponto]com

Link- Hakesh-chan[ponto]deviantart[ponto]com

Rio de Janeiro,

Domingo, 11 de Janeiro de 2009


	3. Capítulo 2 O Médico e Monstro

Formando uma Família YAOI

Capítulo 2 - O Médico e o Monstro

Já se ia o terceiro dia desde que o jovem rapaz viera morar com ele em sua casa para ajudá-lo.

Quando o rapaz aceitou sua ajuda, imediatamente tratou de acomodá-lo o melhor que pôde. era tudo que podia fazer pelo garoto.

Apesar dos sinais aparentes de melhora, a jovem Srta não tinha mais muito tempo e disso, Carlisle tinha certeza.

Diferentemente da influenza comum que vinha afetando a maioria dos infectados, a jovem Srta conseguiu desenvolver em seu corpo uma discreta mutação da doença, que a tornava mais sôfrega durante vários dias, e que era letal.

Não havia ainda uma cura certa para o que acometia a jovem dama e isso agoniava ainda mais o imortal que manuseava os tubos de ensaio.

Edward se deixava enganar pela doença traiçoeira de sua mãe e Carlisle não tinha coragem de revelar-lhe a cruel realidade que a tomava silenciosamente. Sempre atento e delicado no que tocava sua mãe, Edward não estava preparado para deixá-la, e tinha, em sua mente, a delicada impressão de que, exatamente por isso, a jovem Srta. recusava-se a partir repentinamente.

Como médico, sua obrigação era revelar o andamento da situação a sua paciente, e somente a ela. A Srta, por sua vez, recusava-se a passar as informações reais ao jovem. Como mãe, ela lhe pouparia dessa amargura. Como médico da família, ele acataria sua decisão.

Aos poucos, o jovem acomodava-se melhor sob seu teto. Edward já começava a compreender que aquela não seria uma "situação temporária" e gradativamente começava a ceder em sua postura reclusa e recatada, permitindo-se alguns poucos sorrisos e amenidades.

Para o médico, vinha sendo delicado manter-se escondido do jovem. De pronto colocara duas belas empregadas em casa para justificar a ordem sempre impecável de seus objetos e refeições. Procurava acompanhar o jovem às refeições mas, ao mesmo passo que tentava se esconder, uma parte se divertia intrigando o jovem enquanto ele apenas assistia-o se alimentando, sem sequer colocar algo em seu próprio prato, ou ainda permitindo que um raio tênue da luz da tardinha refletisse mini-cristais no rosto sério e confuso do jovem menino Mansen que o olhava irriquieto, sem saber de onde vinha tal perturbação.

Sentia-se num jogo de gato e rato: hora escondendo-se entre arbustos, hora mostrando-lhe os dentes orgulhosos e soberbos.

Nunca passaria pela sua cabeça, claro, atacar o rapaz... apenas era divertido, e natural para ele que agisse dessa forma.

Edward não era muito mais novo do que ele quando se transformara, o que permitia que se entendessem muito bem, e era delicioso ter algum jovem por perto. A presença do rapaz em sua vida, ainda que por alguns momentos de sua vasta eternidade, o fazia querer cada vez mais que aquilo perdurasse. O rapaz era uma agradável companhia e tê-lo por perto era, no mínimo, viciante. O médico sempre sonhara enquanto vivo com um dia estar rodeado de amigos e família. Mesmo com as duras posições de seu falecido pai esse sentimento nunca o deixara, e ter Edward assim desprotegido, cordial e indefeso, tão próximo a ele, era encantador, por mais mórbido que também pudesse ser.

Paralelamente, isso também contribuía e muito para suas pesquisas do comportamento vampírico em situações inusitadas, como esta onde tinha de obrigar-se a conviver com um mortal sob o mesmo teto. Quando ele imaginaria que lhe seria tão complicado, embora delicioso, poder conviver, enfim, com um ser humano em sua atual condição!?

Naquela manhã do quarto dia, sentia-se particularmente disposto e ansioso para trabalhar. Há pouco tempo ele e Edward haviam se recolhido para "dormir" e ele apenas esperava ansioso, até que o primeiro ressoar de descanso do rapaz lhe atravessasse os ouvidos, para que pudesse escapulir para seu laboratório e continuar suas pesquisas. Quando o jovem acordasse, ele o levaria até o hospital rapidamente para que visse sua mãe e então voltariam para casa e para o laboratório de pesquisas para continuar suas descobertas.

Com o som das leves ressoadas estalando delicadas em seus ouvidos, pôs-se , furtivo, descer as escadarias.

Um discreto calafrio lhe subiu ao perceber de soslaio a figura branca e semelhante que por instantes caminhou ao seu lado. O brilho negro dos olhos esguios chamou-lhe a atenção: era o monstro no espelho encarando-o divertido e astuto como só a sede poderia deixá-lo.

Imediatamente parou, considerando a figura à sua frente. Era impressionante como o jovem Edward não reagira à sua presença nas noites anteriores. Sua pele estava tão branca e fina que suas veias eram demasiado aparentes, o cabelo sobrenaturalmente alinhado conferia um ar ainda mais melindroso à figura, emoldurado seus olhos fundos e negros que não continham brilho algum ou qualquer sinal de vida.

Carlisle havia aprendido que era preciso deixá-lo expressar-se de vez em quando, a fim de dominá-lo melhor. Seus diálogos internos costumavam ser de grande utilidade em situações delicadas.

Concentrado, deixou que a imagem ao espelho lhe falasse com a aquela voz aveludada de raposa o que tinha a dizer.

**"tu-tum ..... tu-tum .....tu-tum ..... tu-tum .....tu-tum ..... tu-tum ..... "** -o som do coração que batia no andar de cima lhe invadia os ouvidos fazendo-os tremer.

Poucos, mas eternos, segundos passaram enquanto continuava a encarar sua outra face, que ouvia deliciosamente atenta à sinfonia no andar de cima.

**"Ora.... **" -começou a voz de raposa desdenhosa- "**não me olhe assim... tem que admitir que é uma delícia esse som ressoando o dia todo pela casa**" -sentiu o veneno vir-lhe suave à boca com aquela provocação-

"**Sem peraltices por hoje...** " - cerrou os olhos e pensou engolindo cada gota do acúmulo em sua garganta seca - "**hora de caçar!**"

Suave, sentiu as narinas eriçadas ante à fragrância que lhe invadia queimando garganta adentro enquanto sorvia mais e mais daquele aroma em seus pulmões.

"**tão novo.... **"** -**lhe dizia o monstro a sua frente sorrindo-lhe sarcástico enquanto ignorava sua decisão- "**vamos..... só uma beliscada não faria mal.... nada que o machucasse muito.... uma espetada de agulha no dedo já seria o suficiente por agora....ele sequer perceberia....**" podia visualizar a raposa seduzindo-o e rondando-o a cada palavra tentando-o como a cobra da macieira prestes a forçar-lhe o bote a qualquer segundo.

Atrás de si e às costas do monstro, podia vislumbrar parte da silhueta pesada e escura da Cruz ao topo da escada que sempre o forçava de volta contra a aberração.

Largando seus pensamentos e aprisionando o vulto em seu lugar, abandonou suas expectativas produtivas e pôs-se a caçar nas matas vizinhas de sua propriedade. Tinha pouco tempo e teria logo de voltar para levar o menino ao hospital.

Seria complicada a caçada hoje. Já não caçava há dias e seriam necessárias algumas horas de matança e sangue para satisfazer a besta.

Não era a quantidade em si que o satisfazia, era a caçada. A presa correndo sem esperanças e o sucesso na busca pelo maior animal presente.

Era complicado deixar que Edward ficasse perto dele nessas condições. Seria melhor atrasar-se hoje do que deixá-lo à mercê de uma fera insatisfeita.

Agora já se íam quase duas horas desde que iniciara a caçada. Deixava que o monstro guiasse seus instintos até uma presa de médio porte que ele espreitava de longe. Há muito ele já estava satisfeito e suprido, mas a besta monstruosa dentro dele queria ainda seu corpo encrispado pronto para o ataque. Odiava essa parte mais do que tudo! Matava por necessidade, não por desejo de sangue! Aquilo o enojava. Nessa hora ele era somente a besta. Deixava que sua mente vagasse sinuosa por qualquer outro lugar recusando-se a ter ciência sobre o que seu corpo e instintos faziam.

-**Covarde!- **sorria-lhe desdenhoso o monstro refletido no lago em que se banhava após a matança.-

- **Não existe covardia em desejar o bem de outro ser... Mesmo que este seja o seu jantar!** **–**retrucou malcriado**-**

-** Hnf! Não esperava que entendesse! Há mais de um século tento te convencer, mas você simplesmente se recusa em perceber as delicadas nuances dessa nossa condição.** **–** a voz sedosa lhe tentando sensualmente enquanto passava a língua fria e delicada por toda a extensão dos braços encharcados com sangue de suas presas **–**

-** Nunca pedi que me entendesse e agisse como eu, então por que raios você sempre tenta esse tipo de coisas comigo?** **–**indagou sincero e estafado**-** **Vamos, já chega por hoje! Está na hora de voltarmos, Edward já deve estar de pé a essa altura.**

**- Ah sim... o jovem Edward nos aguarda.... –**a figura o olhava divertindo-se com sua agonia ante a insinuação**-**

Ignorado as demais sugestões que o monstro lhe daria, pôs-se a correr de volta para a casa.

Como imaginava, Edward já estava de pé e educadamente o aguardava para o almoço mesmo sabendo que mais uma vez o jovem Doutor não o acompanharia.

Permitiu-se, de longe**, **observar o rapaz mais atentamente, escondido pelos fartos arbustos colocados frente à janela da sala.

Edward, mesmo sendo de origem humilde, mantinha um porte elegante e esguio delicadamente de pé frente à grande lareira de sua sala. Algo em sua postura, sua expressão, acusava uma certa melancolia cimentada por debaixo de sua placidez.

O jovem que observava já era um homem feito à esta altura. Maturidade que lhe veio completa como uma avalanche sendo forçada a aparecer ante a cada uma das desgraças que a vida lhe havia imposto.

O pouco ar juvenil que lhe sobrava em breve se esvairia com mais um baque que estava por vir. A morte de sua mãe tão próxima seria mais que suficiente para terminar aquele amadurecimento forçado.

Neste ponto, ele mesmo sentia certa dor ao dar-se conta de que, provavelmente, aquela seria última vez que notaria aquele ar inocente permeando as feições do rapaz.

Era triste esta constatação. De certa forma, gostaria de poder perpetuar aquele jeito infante do rapaz por mais um tempo. Para quem quer que olhasse, o rapaz inspirava cuidados: Os olhos verdes, grandes e sinceros, os cabelos de um ruivo descomunal, sempre rebeldes, pareciam pedir para que fossem delicadamente escovados, os lábios, rachados pelo frio, agora cicatrizavam lentamente como que agradecendo por seus novos cuidados...

Permitiu-se ficar ali mais alguns instantes, imóvel, apreciando a pintura interessante que era o jovem Mansen aos seus olhos.

Naquele momento havia decidido: ficaria com Edward em sua casa o mais que pudesse. Queria apreciar todas aquelas sutilezas enquanto lhe fosse permitido . Cuidaria do rapaz a qualquer custo!

_** A qualquer custo..... ? --** ronronava-lhe entredentes a aberração em seus ouvidos.

**_A qualquer custo! - **finalizou o Médico voltando a trancafiar a criatura de volta ao canto mais escuro e remoto que sua mente era capaz de encontrar e assim, caminhando de volta .

-continua-

-----

gente, sorry pela demora.

aos fãs eu aviso que nossa introdução acaba aqui, finalmente nosso esperado YAOI vai começar!!!

achei importante criar esses capítulos introdutórios pra tentar aclimatar tds melhor nesse enredo.

sei q esse capítulo está bem pequeno e que não compensou a demora, mas peço que atentem ao fato simples de que isso é necessário para o que planejo a seguir.

assim sendo, espero q aguardem o novo cap e que gostem do que está por vir ^^

té mais!

----------


	4. capítulo3 A Doce de Todas as criaturas

Capítulo 3

**A mais doce de todas as criaturas**

------------------

só um aviso. o texto beta do cap anterior já está on line. se preferir, releia-o para prosseguir. Obrigada.

---------------------

O jantar estava sendo um tanto desconfortável para o jovem Mansen naquela noite.

O rapaz comia constrangido e empertigado ao notar que seu acompanhante o encarava curiosamente a cada movimento que fazia.

Carlisle apenas ignorava o desconforto do rapaz continuando a observa-lo.

Edward lhe parecia cada vez mais próximo de deixar o menino que era para trás e, ao mesmo tempo que isso deixava o médico estranhamente orgulhoso, também o deprimia muito. Passava em sua cabeça, por mil vezes e mais uma, como seria dali a alguns dias quando tivesse de dar a triste notícia ao menino. Perguntava-se quais seriam suas reações e como lidaria com o fato de que jamais veria sua mãe novamente.

Sentia necessidade de alerta-lo e prepara-lo para o que viria, mas como ir contra aquela mãe que de tudo fazia para poupar-lhe a vida toda? Como trair sua confiança mesmo que em benefício do rapaz?

Pelo pouco que avaliara de Edward até então, provavelmente o garoto acabaria mudando-se para o hospital para velar sua querida mãe e assim todo o esforço que ele fazia até então junto com a Srta seriam em vão. Tudo que haviam feito para mantê-lo alheio ao inevitável seria desperdiçado e tornar-se-ia sem sentido

.

Por outro lado, Edward provavelmente jamais o perdoaria se não lhe deixasse a par da real situação de sua mãe...o que fazer então ?

-**tão pensativo hoje doutor... algo lhe incomoda?**

Perdido em seus pensamentos, levou algum tempo para absorver as palavras do jovem e então formular alguma resposta convincente.

- **Já disse-lhe para chamar-me pelo nome, Edward. Somos amigos, não? –** respondeu por fim atendo-se a chamar-lhe a atenção para assuntos mais amenos. Não podia ser sincero com o garoto nesse momento.

-**Perdão, Carlisle - ** o jovem de pronto corrigiu-se – **mas diga-me: o que lhe incomoda? Algo em que possa ajudar?**

Deus! O garoto era insistente! Tinha de achar algum jeito de sair desta situação.

-** Nada me incomoda Edward, -**começou ainda pensativo**- ** **pelo contrário... **

**- Não entendo o que quer dizer Carlisle...**

**- Ora Edward... você não é um pouco jovem para preocupar-se assim com o que me passa pela cabeça?**

O jovem apenas o olhou constrangido por alguns instantes concentrando-se em levar uma nova garfada à boca e aguardou até que o doutor continuasse. Para sua surpresa um sorriso tímido lhe encarou através da mesa emoldurado pelos finos lábios do doutor.

- **Edward, você se preocupa demais para alguém da sua idade. – **percebendo a discreta repreensão do jovem à sua constatação ele apenas prosseguiu. – **Apenas estava pensado o quanto é bom te-lo por perto mesmo nessas circunstâncias. Veja, eu sempre estive sozinho sem qualquer pessoa por perto, e conviver com você é muito agradável... -**divagou**- acho que só estou pensando em como ficarei triste quando você não quiser mais permanecer aqui comigo. Talvez seja apenas eu ficando velho e querendo a companhia de outras pessoas por perto... É, será realmente estranho ficar sozinho novamente. **

Se tinha algo que sabia, era que o rapaz à sua frente se sensibilizaria com este discurso o suficiente para encerrar esta conversa, contudo, não podia deixar de perguntar-se até que ponto isso realmente era verdade ou não.

Os dois aguardaram silenciosos enquanto a empregada recolhia a louça. Em seguida , educadamente os dois se retiraram e direcionaram-se para a sala de estar.

Carlisle teve a delicadeza de acender a lareira para Edward. Fazia muito frio. Isto havia se tornado um hábito nas últimas noites. Era comum e compreensível o jovem retornar abatido e melancólico de sua visita ao hospital. Em seu entender, talvez o rapaz já estivesse se dando conta de sua nova realidade, por isso agia assim.

A visão do que era Edward nesse momento, é claro, não lembrava nem de longe o menino que lhe pedira socorro há alguns dias em sua casa. Estava mais alimentado e as feridas provocadas pelo frio já estavam quase cicatrizadas . Em contrapartida, o rapaz não tinha mais o mesmo brilho infantil e esperançoso nos olhos e, mesmo quando concentrado, a fragilidade era evidente no rapaz. A sensação que tinha era a de que Edward estava chegando ao seu limite, mas que ainda assim mantinha-se firme mesmo que seu corpo denunciasse o contrário.

-**você não pode ficar assim sempre que visita sua mãe Edward –** começou apenas para tentar preencher um pouco do vazio silencioso que se apossava dos dois –** Estou certo de que não é do agrado dela que você permaneça desse jeito.**

**-Você sempre cuidou muito de nós, não é Carlisle? –** o jovem apenas o seguiu.

- **Edward... sempre tive grande apreço pela sua mãe e por sua família. Mesmo que não fosse a pedido dela, aqui eu estaria pronto para cuidar de você se fosse necessário.**

**- E agora? faz-se necessário? - ** o jovem com a voz discretamente embargada perguntou firme.

O jovem loiro levantou-se da poltrona em que estava e devagar aproximou-se do rapaz que o olhava . A fragilidade de Edward era ainda mais evidente sob essas circunstâncias. A voz rouca do monstro em sua mente era devidamente ignorada enquanto aproximava-se perigosamente do rapaz. Ouvia o coração acelerado do rapaz e agradecia por ter tido a sanidade de ter ido caçar naquela manhã, caso contrário não seria capaz de confortar o jovem nesse momento.

Mesmo saciado, o veneno lhe subia à boca ao aproximar-se de Edward tão frágil e indefeso à sua frente.

Respirou fundo e lentamente permitindo que toda a essência humana do rapaz adentrasse em seus pulmões e com uma mão delicadamente em seu ombro prosseguiu buscando os seus olhos úmidos e temerosos:

- **Não fique assim criança. Tudo que estiver ao meu alcance será feito para que logo você se reúna novamente com sua mãe.**

Duas lágrimas rolaram solitárias pelo rosto alvo do rapaz que só então permitiu-se ser envolvido no abraço suave e gélido que lhe oferecia.

Ali, de pé ante a lareira os dois permaneceram um longo período.

Edward silenciosamente chorando de encontro ao seu peito enquanto afagava-lhe os cabelos eternamente rebeldes e ruivos sentindo mais uma suave nuance de inocência do rapaz escorrendo-lhe por aquele abraço.

Agora a melancolia de Edward também abatia-se sobre ele, e só o que podiam fazer era confortar um ao outro na esperança de que ela, uma hora, os deixasse.

O garoto foi vencido aos poucos pelo cansaço e ali mesmo, envolvido pelo abraço que ainda lhe envolvia quando sentaram-se no chão, adormeceu.

Levando-o no colo, através das escadas e do longo corredor até o quarto do rapaz, Carlisle o pôs suavemente entre os lençóis para que então repousasse.

-------

Mesmo que fosse capaz de dormir como um humano, tinha certeza de que não poderia pregar o olho aquela noite. A noite toda de produção havia sido perdida enquanto ele reavaliava o que podia ser feito em relação ao rapaz.

Todas as possibilidades iam e vinham de sua mente enquanto observava, imóvel, o rapaz dormindo profundamente.

A essência humana de Edward ainda queimava em suas narinas e sentia aos poucos o calor do corpo do rapaz deixando seus braços através da noite.

A verdade era que ele se sentia bem em ter o rapaz sob seus cuidados. Estar perto de um humano frágil, doce e inocente como Edward inspiraria os cuidados de qualquer um a sua volta, mesmo um vampiro.

Um calafrio rompeu-lhe a espinha ao dar-se conta de que por mais tempo que fosse, Edward uma hora não estaria mais ali a acompanha-lo. Fato triste que o acompanharia através da eternidade era que todas as pessoas que conheceria e por quem teria apreço, logo o deixariam tornando-se apenas vultos de fantasmas assombrando-o até o fim dos tempos.

"Sozinho para todo sempre..." –a voz do monstro e a sua mente concordavam numa só voz afinal.-

A luz da manhã começava a entrar pelo quarto, mas a sua concentração só foi quebrada quando o espreguiçar felino de Edward revirando-se na cama o interrompeu. Os cristais refletiam pequenos arco-íris no rosto do rapaz que, irritado, se revirava buscando o sono perturbado.

Retirando-se então, permitiu que o jovem descansasse um pouco mais... o dia seria cheio quando acordasse.

Caminhando pelo vazio da casa durante a manhã, Carlisle deixava-se levar pelo rufar constante em seus ouvidos. Não prestava atenção às empregadas, apenas Edward requeria sua atenção. A respiração acelerava discretamente a medida que os rangidos da cama aumentavam aos poucos enquanto o rapaz se revirava.

Não demorou a escapar-lhe um sorriso ao constatar a semelhança entre Edward e um filhotinho de gato acordando pela manhã. A fragilidade do corpo esguio que revirava-se e estalava a medida que espreguiçava-se, o rufar sempre constante do coraçãozinho que batia calmo e tranqüilo pela manha, o farfalhar das cobertas a medida que se aninhava ainda mais recusando o dia que o convidava a despertar.

Ouvia com clareza enquanto o rapaz espreguiçava-se novamente revirando os cabelos fazendo-os arrepiar. A vontade de subir e aninha-lo até que voltasse a repousar conflitava diretamente com as funções que desempenhariam ao longo do dia mas enfim, Edward já estava acordado e assim o café começou a ser preparado e aos poucos colocado sobre a mesa para aguardar o jovem que já começava a se arrumar no andar de cima.

Mais alguns instantes se passaram até que os passos tímidos começaram a descer pelas escadarias. Passo a passo, o garoto se aproximava da sala para o desjejum. Estranhamente, os passos cessaram próximo à entrada do cômodo. O reflexo na cristaleira mostrava um menino confuso e tenso do outro lado da coluna. Aguardou educadamente até que ele por fim viesse ao seu encontro.

Olhando para o chão sem desvios, o garoto o cumprimentou e então sentaram-se para o café.

Um pesado silêncio abatia-se sobre eles enquanto somente Edward comia o pequeno banquete que havia sido preparado para ele. Carlisle apenas o observava aguardando enquanto o analisava.

-**Doutor Cullen... –**por fim o garoto começou levantando-se e dirigindo-se até ele**-**

**-Carlisle . –**corrigiu-o novamente**-**

**-Doutor... –**o tom na voz do jovem deixava claro que neste momento não corrigiria suas palavras**- por favor aceite minhas desculpas sobre meu comportamento de ontem a noite e pelo trabalho que venho causando ao senhor desde que vim para cá. **

**- Edward, não se preocupe com isto...**

**- Por favor doutor. Peço formalmente que aceite minhas desculpas e lhe asseguro que isto não mais voltará a acontecer. A partir de hoje estou retornando à minha casa e lhe agradeço por tudo que o senhor fez por mim e minha família.**

O som gélido e formal das palavras de Edward o confundia e atordoava.

Da onde vinha aquilo tudo? O que havia mudado durante a noite que o fizesse agir desta forma? Ainda ontem não conversavam sobre como era bom para ele ter Edward sempre por perto? O que havia de diferente ? e tudo que havia eito até então? Ele havia descoberto o que lhe escondia??

-** E-Edward! O que houve? Não tem que ir... achei que gostasse de estar aqui e...**

**-Por favor doutor! Eu só...**

**- Edward, tenha calma... vamos pensar um pouco sobre isso. Se ainda quiser, ao final do dia conversamos melhor e se for essa realmente sua decisão, eu mesmo o ajudo a retornar para sua casa está bem ? –**Carlisle disse por fim tentando acalmar-se um pouco**-**

Em sua mente o monstro rosava-lhe impropérios e reclamações, mas precisava ignorá-lo se quisesse manter essa conversa longe da decisão de Edward em partir.

Ainda desconcertado, ele levantou ficando de pé em frente ao garoto que fazia de tudo para evitar seu olhar.

**-Edward... - ** a mão voltou a repousar-lhe sobre o ombro esguio tentando dissuadi-lo.

O garoto que fazia de tudo para conter-se, o encarou inocente e dócil mais uma vez. A respiração levemente entrecortada e coração discretamente acelerado eram as únicas coisas que entregavam seu estado real.

Em silêncio o rapaz apenas deixou que continuasse:

-** Não sei o que o levou a esta decisão. Mas asseguro-lhe que ter você aqui comigo é uma das melhores coisas que já vivi e gostaria muito que isso perdurasse. Tenho você com grade apreço Edward e faço muito gosto de que você continue comigo nesta casa se este for o seu desejo.**

O garoto o encarava confuso. Mesmo contra sua própria vontade, Carlisle desvencilhou-se dele para dar-lhe algum espaço para pensar e refletir. Em seu peito, as palavras de Edward ainda refletiam e ecoavam no vazio que havia dentro de si nesse momento.

-**sobre isto, conversamos novamente à noite, certo? –**forçou-lhe um delicado sorriso. Tendo o silêncio como resposta prosseguiu. - ** Vamos. Vá aprontar-se que estamos na hora de ir ao hospital, certo? Quando estiver pronto, me chame que estarei aguardando.**

E então o médico educadamente retirou-se acenando à governanta que retirasse a mesa do café.

Em seu quarto, ouviu atentamente os passos leves do rapaz dirigindo-se vagarosamente até o quarto ao lado para aprontar-se.

Em seu peito, a dor e a tristeza pelas palavras do menino ainda lhe cortavam e a agonia apenas aumentou ao perceber o choro contido do menino que soluçava sobre a cama ao outro lado da parede. Precisou conter o impulso de correr até ele e exigir que lhe participasse sobre o que acontecia.

Aguardou silencioso e irrequieto até que o menino lhe batesse à porta para direcionarem-se ao hospital.

Fazia muito frio naquela manhã. E apenas alguns poucos raios de sol conseguiam transpor as nuvens invernais espessas e carregadas. Um silencio constrangedor estava entre os dois e continuou até a chegada ao hospital.

Edward, é claro, dirigiu-se rapidamente ao leito de sua mãe. Fora ele, apenas mais algumas pessoas visitavam seus parentes. Todos eram tementes à doença e os pacientes assim, permaneciam jogados e sempre solitários nas salas de visita.

Recostado à cabine da enfermagem, o doutor escrevia anotações nos prontuários e atentamente escutava a conversa entre mãe e filho:

-_mas meu querido... você está tão abatido... o que há com você_"

- _nada mãe... só uma dor-de-cabeça. Nada de mais._

_- você está comportando-se na casa do doutor não está Edward?_

_-Claro mamãe... é só..._

_- oh querido... o que há com você... diga?_

_- na verdade mãe, estou pensando em voltar pra casa..._

_-Edward! –_a mãe o repreendia mesmo em seu estado_- Você não está incomodando o doutor não é ?_

_-não mãe... não é nada disso! Eu só... sei lá. Estou preocupado em ficar lá esse tempo todo. Sinto que sou um trabalho a mais para Carlisle e isso me incomoda muito!_

_-Edward! Onde estão os seus modos menino! Ele é um MÉDICO. Não o trate pelo nome! Será que não aprendeu nada do que lhe ensinei!?_

_-mas mãe... é o doutor quem..._

_-SEM MAIS MENINO! O que o doutor vai pensar? Que eu não o criei como devia, não é? Edward filho... seja bonzinho sim. Fique com o doutor enquanto eu estou aqui... ele sempre cuidou muito de nós e me deixa mais tranqüila saber que alguém bom como ele está olhando por você, sim ?_

_-certo mãe... farei como desejar..._

_._

_._

_._

_-mas me diga mãe... como se sente hoje? Bem melhor pelo visto! Já está até me dando sermões!- _ os dois riram-se um pouco –

_-meu querido... eu já não sinto mais dor, mas estou muito cansada o dia todo..._

_-tenha calma mãe...logo isso vai passar. O doutor e eu estamos trabalhando muito para ajudar você e aos outros e além disso toda a equipe do hospital tem ordens para cuidar especialmente de você. Tenha calma, certo? Preocupe-se apenas em melhorara a cada dia._

A conversa então foi interrompida por uma série de tosses profundas e sonoras da jovem Srtª. De imediato Carlisle aproximou-se com os exames em mãos.

De pronto, Edward retirou-se, ainda preocupado, para o corredor. Assim que não havia mais sinais do rapaz e a tosse cessou, o médico então pô-se a falar sobre os exames.

Carlisle participou a Srtª de sua situação. A doença se agravara e agora uma pneumonia extensa tomava grande parte dos pulmões o que provocava o cansaço. Carlisle sabia pelos exames que a mãe mais uma vez mentira ao filho. Era fato de que sentia muitas dores ao longo do dia e que isto a deixava ainda mais debilitada.

A Srtª assim como o filho, inspirava todos os cuidados. Se Edward lhe parecia frágil, a jovem lhe parecia ainda mais com as feições fundas e o corpo franzido e pequeno deitado ao leito de repouso. Já não havia mais o que fazer quanto à jovem. Estava-lhe apenas preparar o garoto para o que estava por vir. Talvez aquela noite ela já tivesse partido... não demoraria mais agora.

-**...e quanto ao rapaz senhorita? Não posso dizer-lhe a esta altura que a senhorita ficará bem, por mais que esse seja o meu desejo.**

**-Doutor, o senhor é uma pessoa iluminada. É o meu desejo que meu filho continue com o senhor mesmo quando eu me for...entenda que eu não confiaria meu menino a mais ninguém doutor, peço que me perdoe por isto.**

**-não se desculpe Srtª. Edward é um bom menino e me agrada muito a companhia dele. Sei que jamais poderei ser para ele o que a Srtª é, mas farei todo o possível.**

**-muito obrigada Doutor por tudo... quanto ao meu filho Doutor, não quero mais que ele venha até aqui me acompanhar. Temo pela saúde dele se ficar aqui e não quero que a última imagem que ele tenha de mim seja esta.**

**-temo que Edward não aceitaria isto Srtª., mesmo sendo este o seu desejo.**

**-Ainda sou a mãe dele. O meu desejo será acatado por meu filho.**

**-como a Srtª preferir, Srtª Mansen.**

**- Muito brigada Doutor Cullen. Agora traga meu filho aqui para que eu o abrace uma última vez.**

Com lágrimas nos olhos, o Doutor despediu-se da Srtª. Seu coração doía por saber o que se seguiria com o rapaz. Edward ficaria arrasado. Inconsolá sua cabeça perguntava-se o que seria daquele menino frágil que esperava ansioso a melhora de sua mãe nos corredores daquele hospital.

Com passos lentos e firmes ele chegaria até ele para convidá-lo a ouvir a pior sentença de sua vida. Seria seu carrasco, e à pedido da Srtª em seu leito mórbido, seria, ainda assim, seu amigo e companheiro por toda sua vida mortal.

**-----**

Os dois chegaram em silêncio à casa que hoje tinha um ar pesado e sombrio sobre ela. Edward não chorava realmente, mas as lágrimas apenas desciam dos olhos vermelhos e inchados em silêncio por todo o percurso de volta. Edward agora era o puro retrato do vazio e da desolação inconsolável.

Calmamente ao entrar, Carlisle dispensou as empregadas de preparar o jantar e preparou uma solução calmante para o menino.

Quase uma hora se passou sem que os dois dissessem uma só palavra. Próximo à lareira a morbidez de Edward daria calafrios em qualquer um. A luz crepitando em sua pele normalmente branca e lívida tilintando na umidade de seus olhos fundos e inchados, era a própria personificação de um moribundo e não estava em seu poder privá-lo deste sentimento.

Seus olhos já não conseguiam mais produzir lágrimas quando a voz rouca e embargada ressoou em todo o ambiente chamando-lhe a atenção:

-** foi um pedido dela não foi ? –**disse-lhe em um tom vazio e constante**-**

**-Como? –**respondeu sem entender ao que o jovem se referia**-**

-**foi ela quem lhe pediu para me esconder tudo isto, não foi Carlisle?**

**-sim.**

**-E você? Também achava que eu não deveria saber de nada Carlisle?**

**-não Edward. Mas não poderia ir de contra a vontade da Srtª.**

Um longo e pesado silêncio se seguiu então.o garoto digeria todas as informações daquele dia e o vampiro permanecia imóvel aguardando sua posição.

**-Edward, como prometi, estou disposto a conversar com você sobre nosso assunto de mais cedo. Só quero que saiba que não é apenas pelo desejo de sua mãe que estou disposto a mantê-lo aqui. Mesmo sem o pedido dela, eu estaria aqui para cuidar de você se achasse necessário. Não sei se ela lhe disse isso, mas hoje , mais uma vez ela me pediu para que cuidasse pessoalmente de você depois que...**

**-eu sei doutor. –**interrompeu-o**- eu sei e lhe sou grato por isso. Sendo este o desejo dela, farei como ela me pediu enquanto for do seu agrado que e permaneça aqui.**

Levantando-se do sofá de couro, Carlisle caminhou até o jovem parando próximo às costas dele .

-**Fique o tempo que desejar Edward. O tempo que desejar.**

O garoto, então, encolheu os ombros como faria uma criança. As lágrima e o choro o tomavam por completo enquanto soluçava forçando-se a permanecer de pé.

O médico o abraçou ternamente enquanto o consolava. Edward novamente adormeceu em seus braços agarrado ao seu jaleco encharcado pelas lágrimas que gradualmente cessavam. Dentre os soluços e seus primeiros momentos de sono o jovem doutor podia ouvir os sussurros agoniados e ansiosos do menino que se debatia:

_-não vá...não me deixe sozinho...fique comigo..._

O doutor apenas respondeu em um discreto sussurro em seus ouvidos:

-**Você não está sozinho Edward. Você nunca ficará sozinho. Eu estou aqui com você.**

Aos poucos as lágrimas e os gemidos pararam.

Ao colocá-lo na cama, o menino agarrado em sua roupa e abraçado à ele não o deixava ir embora.

Carlisle então se deitou ao lado do rapaz afagando-lhe as mechas ruivas acalmando-o em seu sono.

Agarrado à ele, Edward dormiu por toda a noite abrindo os olhos de vez em quando durante o sono e ao constatar que ele ainda permanecia lá, o garoto apenas voltava a fechar os olhos caindo novamente adormecido.

Carlisle podia sentir o coração assustado batendo o contra seu corpo. A respiração do menino lhe fazia cócegas ao pescoço. Mesmo sem ser capaz de dormir, fechou seus olhos azuis e permitiu-se concentrar-se no que sentia agora. Um misto de carinho e dedicação para com o menino que dormia em seus braços. Edward era quente e vivo! Esperava que mesmo com tudo isso o garoto pudesse encontrar forças seguir adiante e rogava a Deus para que ele encontrasse esta força logo.

Era tudo o que desejava.

-------------

Pela manhã, o garoto ainda dormia aninhado sem seus braços quando despertou. Perplexo e acanhado o encarou por alguns segundos como que testando para ver se realmente aquilo era parte do sonho que deixara para trás.

Ao perceber a movimentação do jovem o médico vagarosamente também abriu os olhos como estivesse acordando também e virando-se para abraça-lo delicadamente.

Edward se aninhou de tal forma que quase voltou a dormir novamente. Carlisle sabia que aquilo era apenas o seu processo normal de acordar e não deixou de escapar um sorriso furtivo ao constatar que aquele pequeno felino começava a despertar afinal.

O felino em seus braços, ainda se virou algumas vezes e para fugir da claridade até que, com um espreguiçar completo, respirou fundo e apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos encarando-o.

Carlisle ainda lhe fazia um suave cafuné olhando-o ternamente e como o garoto permanecia em silêncio resolveu testa-lo para ver como estava.

-**bom dia Edward. –**disse num tom de voz tranqüilo e terno.

O garoto precisou piscar algumas vezes e esfregar os olhos antes de responder. Ainda não parecia acreditar que havia passado toda a noite ali com ele ao seu lado.

-**bo-bom dia Carlisle... você...você passou toda a noite aqui comigo? –**perguntou ainda sonolento**-**

**-não. Não a noite toda. Só quando eu te trouxe pra cá e você não me deixou ir.**

**-e-eu o que? Er... me –me desculpe por isso. Eu...**

**-Shh... tudo bem criança. Mesmo sem você me prender eu teria ficado aqui com você.**

Carlisle não deixou de notar o rubor na face do menino que se espreguiçava mais uma vez acomodando-se novamente entre os lençóis.

**-obrigado por isso Carlisle.**

O médico apenas sorriu-lhe de forma carinhosa depositando um beijo terno em sua testa.

-**Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe com isto...Você está bem agora Edward?**

O garoto apenas refletiu por alguns instantes antes de responder.

-**se eu estou bem? Não. Não estou. Mas graças a você, me sinto melhor. Obrigado por isso também. –**e então o rapaz lhe deu um sorriso tímido e lindamente sincero/melancólico –

Inesperadamente menino o abraçou novamente afundando o rosto contra o seu pescoço. O toque inusitado arrepiou o vampiro que não se moveu. Carlisle podia sentir, como durante a noite, a respiração delicada do menino próximo à sua orelha.

Estranhamente, o vulto em sua mente permanecia quieto e apaziguado. Isso o acalmava o suficiente para permitir-se continuar ali.

Escondido em seu pescoço o menino levou uma das mãos aos seus cabelos retribuindo-lhe o carinho enlaçando uma das mechas douradas entre os dedos finos. Carlisle pôde senti-lo respirar profundamente quando disse:

-**poderíamos esquecer o que eu disse ontem? Queria ficar aqui com você... se ainda quiser.**

**- claro Edward. Fico feliz que tenha mudado de idéia.**

Acanhado Edward se levantou vagarosamente de volta sobre os cotovelos.

-** Sabe? Fico feliz que finalmente tenha te visto dormir. Por alguns dias comecei a pensar que você nunca fazia isso. –** disse um tanto divertido se levantando da cama. Apenas um grunhido de desânimo veio quando deixou por fim, o calor das colchas e lençóis que o envolviam. Fora isso, o garoto estava estranhamente bem. – **será que hoje vou ver você comer alguma coisa também ? –**riu-se divertido, mas com a mesma melancolia na voz doce. Edward olhou para Carlisle esperando alguma resposta e antes que se desapontasse com o silêncio completou: - ** é... acho que não. –**espreguiçando-se novamente com os braços arqueados, dirigiu-se à cômoda de roupas e apanhou algumas. Em seguida caminhou até o banheiro para trocar-se.**-**

Rapidamente Carlisle foi até seu próprio quarto, tomou seu banho e trocou-se também. Ao voltar , encontrou um Edward confuso e atordoado vendo-o em instantes pronto para um novo dia.

-**quanto tempo e fiquei lá dentro?**-o menino perguntou curioso-

-** só o suficiente. –** brincou o loiro.

-**desculpe, ... Nunca funcionei muito bem pela manhã, eu acho. Ela sempre me dizia que isso não tinha vindo dela. Minha mãe sempre foi muito ativa. Adorava o sol da manhã e sempre brigou muito comigo por eu não aproveita-lo como devia. –** divagou novamente, mas para sua surpresa o vazio não voltou a se apossar do rapaz. **-**

**-Vamos Edward, você deve estar com fome. Não comeu nada desde ontem de manhã. **

**-Não tenho fome Carlisle. Desculpe-me.**

**- Não pode ficar sem comer nada Edward...**

**-só estou um pouco enjoado. Minha cabeça ainda dói um pouco por ontem... não sei...**

**-tudo bem então. –**Carlisle olhou rapidamente para o céu lá fora. Mais nuvens pesadas juntavam-se filtrando o sol da manhã.**- Por que não seguimos o conselho da srtª e aproveitamos um pouco esta manhã então? – **o rapaz o olhou curioso até que prosseguisse. - ** diga Edward, eu já te levei para passear nas redondezas da propriedade? Há um belo jardim atrás da casa que margeia o bosque. Há um riacho também. –** percebendo a melancolia voltar à face do menino ele rapidamente completou**- ou... podemos nos enfurnar de volta ao laboratório e mofar junto com os cultivos –**sorriu-lhe divertido.**-**

**-Acho que vou ficar com o mofo hoje Carlisle... se importa?**

**- de forma alguma .**

**-------**

O dia passou estranho.

Para a preocupação de Carlisle, Edward não havia comido mais do que uma maçã.

Apesar de não estar amuado como na noite anterior, Edward também estava diferente. Era difícil de explicar, mas estava tudo muito estranho. Provavelmente após algum tempo ele estaria bem de novo, afinal ele estava perdendo a mãe e ela nem o queria por perto.

Ao passo que ele agradecia a Deus por aparentemente responder as suas preces, ele se preocupava cada vez mais com a fragilidade interna do garoto.

Por outro lado, era claro que Edward já havia percebido seus joguetes e sabia que havia algo de estranho com ele. Não sabia até onde isso assustava o garoto ou o aproximava mais de si. O silêncio em sua mente também o perturbava muito. Nunca o monstro havia ficado tão recluso. Teria ele finalmente vencido a batalha após todos esses anos?

Não dava pra dizer que aquele era o melhor dia que passara com o garoto, mas de fato Edward nunca havia falado tanto em todos esses dias em sua casa. O saudosismo de sua mãe, ajudava muito já que quase todas as suas frases eram seguidas de lembranças carinhosas do tempo em que passaram juntos.

De qualquer forma, não demoraria agora para que ela partisse. A qualquer momento a notícia chegaria. Era só uma questão de tempo. Restava somente a questão de como preparar o garoto para a notícia. Já havia sido difícil na noite anterior para ele absorver a informações de eles se separariam em definitivo, mas efetivamente saber que ela não estava mais lá, seria ainda mais complicado.

Quando tentou conversar com o garoto sobre isso num momento em que lhe pareceu oportuno, Edward apenas respondeu que sua mãe o havia preparado para sua partida e que uma vez que ele sabia a verdade e que nada mais podia ser feito por ela, tudo que ele podia fazer era seguir o seu desejo e tentar, de algum jeito, sentir-se melhor pelo sofrimento dela estar no fim. Questionado sobre como ele reagiria ao saber da passagem dela, ele apenas respondeu que a Srtª sabia muito bem o que era melhor para ele e que se preferiu mantê-lo afastado, era isso que faria pela tranqüilidade dela.

Durante esta conversa, Edward lhe pareceu um tanto mais maduro do que na noite anterior. Aquela pontada de tristeza caiu novamente sobre ele ao dar-se contava mais uma vez de que aquele Edward da noite anterior estava cada vez mais distante e que agora dava , aos poucos, lugar à um homem mais sério e decidido.

Mal a criança havia dado lugar ao adulto e Carlisle já sentia falta dos olhos arredondados e da figura frágil que lhe inspirava cuidados. Queria chegar até ele e abraça-lo, torna-lo criança novamente e acarinha-lo por toda a eternidade se fosse possível. Sim... ele não queria mais deixar que o garoto partisse mesmo que fosse o desejo dele.

Com a noite, a melancolia voltou. Edward calou-se novamente e apenas olhava o crepitar das chamas da lareira pensativo. Logo os dois se recolheram.

---------

Naquela noite, o médico ouvia o garoto se revirar entre os lençóis irrequieto. O ressonar tranqüilo e usual custava a aparecer. Demorou algumas horas até que a madrugada lhe trouxesse os passos tímidos ao corredor em direção à sua porta.

Rapidamente deitou-se sobre a cama aguardando até que os dedos finos abriram silenciosamente a maçaneta e o corpo se esgueirou pela fresta para dentro do quarto.

Sem que o garoto percebesse, Carlisle pôde vislumbrar a silhueta de cabelos arrepiados que trazia consigo uma colcha e um travesseiro em uma das mãos.

O corpo franzino e quente subiu delicado como um gato em sua cama e aninhou-se ao seu lado. Fingindo revirar-se o médico então o abraçou e logo o ressoar suave se apoderou do quarto.

Novamente sentia o perfume de Edward invadindo-lhe os pulmões e o seu calor adentrando por sua pele fria de mármore através da roupa.

O jovem moldava seus contornos com seu corpo por completo apropriando-se dele.

A mão quente e esguia acariciava lentamente o seu peito enquanto o rosto afundava mais e mais em seu pescoço. Edward não parecia estranhar a frieza de sua pele. Parecia gostar dela mesmo com toque de pedra.

Alguns minutos depois, apenas a sua respiração acusava que o seu sono não era mais presente. Edward se mantinha estranhamente quieto e parado inspirando suavemente junto ao seu pescoço. Abriu então os olhos e mexeu-se um pouco para que o garoto percebesse que ele econtrava-se também acordado.

O rapaz ficou quieto mais alguns instantes até que finalmente disse algo:

-** acho que não sei mais dormir sozinho. Me desculpe. –**sussurrou.**-**

Quando sentiu que o menino começava a deixar seu leito, de pronto, Carlisle voltou a abraça-lo. Sussurrou-lhe em retorno:

-**shhh... Está tudo bem. Acho que também não sei mais passar a noite sem você. – **brincou e inspirou profundamente dando-lhe aquele mesmo beijo terno em sua testa como na noite anterior.**-**

Antes que pudesse perceber, a mão quente em seu rosto lhe trouxe um beijo delicado na bochecha exposta. Sentia o copo esguio erguer-se suavemente sobre seu rosto quando enfim, para sua surpresa, as carnes macias e adocicadas de seus lábios pressionando os seus de forma suave.

O movimento o assustou, mas permitiu-se retribuir com a mesma delicadeza. Era um movimento estranho para o garoto. Temia por sua fragilidade aparente e procurava não contrariá-lo.

Afastaram-se por alguns instantes até que sentiu novamente o gosto adocicado em seus lábios movendo-se de forma um pouco mais persistente. O que antes não havia sido mais do que um roçar de lábios como em um delicado beijo de boa noite, agora era uma busca gradativamente mais intensa e ávida. Movia os seus próprios lábios instintivamente contra os do menino acompanhando-o com cautela.

O monstro estava acuado em algum canto de sua mente, mas não deixava de trazer-lhe o veneno abundante que lhe invadia a garganta ante àquele suave contato. Tentou desvencilhar-se sem sucesso. Quando se deu conta, o peso discreto do rapaz sobre seu corpo tornou seus contornos ainda mais evidentes deixando-o assustado.

Delicadamente moveu-se rompendo de vez aquele contato. Sentia o corpo estremecer com o calor intenso que lhe deixava. O veneno lhe descia em fartos goles queimando a garganta enquanto passava. A respiração alterada era a única coisa que realmente denunciava que ainda estava ali.

Pôde ouvir o discreto soluçar que acusava o choro silencioso do menino ao seu lado.

Receoso, teve medo de tocá-lo e reiniciar aquele frenesi. Firmemente e delicado, abraçou com cuidado o corpo trêmulo do rapaz que o abraçou de volta com toda a força que tinha. Edward o abraçava com tanta força que podia ouvir o estalar das fibras dos lençóis se rasgando enquanto o menino as apertava. O vampiro tinha calafrios com o calor que lhe voltava aos poucos.

**- eu não tenho mais... Força... Para estar longe de você. **[*1] ** você agora é tudo que eu tenho Carlisle.**

**-shhh... Apenas durma criança. Logo tudo ficará bem.**

Aos poucos o corpo tenso que envolvia, amoleceu e ele pôde ouvir claramente quando o último soluço lhe escapou. Edward dormia profundamente em seus braços, mas ele permaneceria acordado eternamente repassando todas aquelas sensações de novo e de novo.

----------------

A manhã veio e com ela, Carlisle decidiu por bem que seria melhor deixar que o menino despertasse sozinho para não constrangê-lo. A verdade era que ele também não sabia bem com lidar com o que havia ocorrido.

O que Edward faria? Por que agira dessa forma? Isso sempre esteve lá e não viu? Era por isso que ele andava estranho? E agora? Como seria seu tutor durante o dia se se aproveitava dele durante a noite?! Ele havia se aproveitado dele? Edward foi quem o instigou, não foi?! Mas ele poderia ter tomado qualquer atitude, certo? Por que ele não o expulsara?! Por que não agira com a decência que a situação pedira? Edward além de um homem era apenas um menino! Que raios ele tinha na cabeça!? Uma criança! Um menino! Ele deveria cuidar de Edward! Nunca agir dessa forma! Por Deus! Poderia tê-lo matado na última noite! Edward não tinha noção do perigo que corria estando ao seu lado!!

Sutilmente retirou-se do quarto sem acordar o menino. Abaixou a cabeça ao topo da escadaria. Sentia todo o peso daquele enorme crucifixo como se ele o sufocasse. À sua sombra ele se escondeu. A vergonha pelo que havia feito o preenchia de culpa e remorso. Mesmo que acreditasse não ter feito alguma coisa, havia sido conivente com tudo aquilo e isso bastava para martirizar-se . O garoto estava confuso e cabia à ele trazê-lo a realidade!

Aturdido desceu as escadas sem dar atenção ao vulto que lhe saltava pelo espelho. Não conseguiria encara-lo. Não conseguia encarar os orbes azuis inundados na culpa. Tinha vergonha do que era, do que havia feito e do que tinha permitido. O rosto sorridente da Srtª lhe recordava qual devia ser a sua função e mentalmente lhe pedia perdão por não ser mais capaz de cumpri-la como ela lhe pedira.

A governanta precisou perguntar-lhe por três vezes antes que pudesse ordenar-lhe o desjejum. Sua cabeça voava alto e longe inundado em uma culpa solitária e constante.

O ensurdecer estampido dos passos apressados na neve aproximando-se da porta o trouxe de volta do limbo em que estava.

Ao abrir a fresta, um dos enfermeiros de nome que não se recordava aguardava ansioso por ele enquanto a condução o esperava próximo ao portão.

Mal abriu completamente a porta e o homem alto e corpulento adentrou pela casa temeroso.

-**o-o rapaz está aqui, não está doutor? –**o homem lhe perguntava espiando por sobre os ombros**- é a mãe dele doutor, ... a Senhora Mansen finalmente descansou. Foi há pouco mais de uma hora.**

Carlisle sentou-se abatido sobre a poltrona da sala de estar. Conforme ficava quieto, o enfermeiro que ainda respirava ruidosamente pela corrida, continuou.

- **O Doutor havia deixado ordens para que o avisasse assim que ocorresse. **

Carlisle permaneceu sem reação. Depois de tudo, não poderia mais pedir que Srtª reconsiderasse sua decisão de deixar Edward em real segurança longe dele. Edward por sua vez, nunca mais a veria novamente!

Acanhado e meio desengonçado, o enfermeiro aproximou-se.

-**tem mais Doutor. –**ele disse um pouco espantado com a reação do médico**- A senhora esta madrugada ditou-me uma carta que deveria entregar-lhe. Aqui está.**

O enfermeiro lhe entregou o papel amassado que retirou dos bolsos de seu volumoso casaco. Rapidamente guardou a carta em seu jaleco e, ainda atordoado, virou-se para o homem que aguardava sua resposta.

-** ela sofreu? –** teve o ímpeto de perguntar

**-Não senhor! Passou enquanto dormia doutor. De fato, parecia muito tranqüila no leito esta manhã. Ela foi-se em paz com Deus ao seu lado Doutor.**

**- Muito obrigado por sua atenção ao caso. Agradeça à equipe do hospital por mim. Eu ficarei agora para dar a notícia ao rapaz. Juntos iremos até lá assim que possível. Obrigado.**

Carlisle então conduziu o homem até a porta e fechou-a com enorme pesar.

Edward ainda ressonava no andar de cima. Agora, mais uma vez, seria seu carrasco e por mais uma vez teria de achar uma solução para tranqüilizar suas perturbações e ajudar o menino.

Caberia a ele dar-lhe a notícia e posteriormente caberia a Edward decidir seu futuro quando lhe apresentasse a real impossibilidade de estar com ele dali para frente.

Aquele seria o mais longo dia de sua eternidade.

---------------

Continua...

---------

[*1] waaaaaaaaaa eu tinha que fazer alguma referência ao livro ... ficou piegas, mas eu achei tão fofo!!!

Gente , queria agradecer ao Paulo Henrique e à Tharine- Soul hunter por me ajudarem na produção desse capítulo e na betagem dos anteriores...sem vocês eu não poderia.

Agradeço de coração às reviews e a todas as visitas.

Sei que a fic andava meio parada então espero que esse capítulo que ficou enorme, tenha ajudado a matar as saudades dos meninos!

Nosso yaoi finalmente comçou agora... sei que tah mto de leve por hora, mas tadinho do Carlisle com o Edward desse jeito... e tadinho tb do Ed que agora perdeu de vez a mamãe!

Anyway, espero encontrar muitos comentários de voc~es neste capítulo que deu mto trabalho de produzir... toh há quase 4 dias escrevendo sem parar!

Espero que todos gosteme aguardo voc~es na próxima parte!

Já estamos nos aproximando do final! Pelas minahs contas apenas mais 2 ou 3 caps será feitos, então espero que gostem do que eu escrever de agora em diante.

Um beijo enorme à todos.

Até a próxima.

13/08/2009


End file.
